W walce znajdziesz coś więcej
by Kariyu
Summary: Gdy od dłuższego czasu żyjesz walką, nie zawsze dostrzegasz to, co możesz w niej odnaleźć. /(prawie)normal life!AU; biała flaga już wywieszona, slash-logika wygrała. /wedle życzenia: Leukonoe matką chrzestną tego slashu!
1. Long way from home

**Witam ponownie! c:  
****Minęło już trochę czasu, odkąd napisałam coś do Bleacha, więc nie zdziwię się, jeśli coś będzie nie tak. W ogóle ostatnio jestem poza fandomami, zbyt zajęłam się moim własnym pomysłem, przez co dziwnie się czuję, wchodząc w skórę czyjegoś bohatera, ale czego nie robi się dla Grimmjowa? c:  
****Nie mam pojęcia, jak długie będzie to _coś,_ na co pomysł przyszedł już w trakcie pisania (chyba dopiero po kilkunastu akapitach, zaczynam wątpić w siebie), ani jak często będę tu coś dodawać, ale mam nadzieję, że w miarę regularnie i niezbyt krótko.  
Miłego!**

* * *

To nic nowego - kilka bijatyk pod rząd, zmęczenie zwalające z nóg, obolałe ciało, napięte mięśnie, jakby wciąż czekające na nadchodzący atak. Grimmjow przywykł do tego aż za bardzo.

Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy zaczął wchodzić wszystkim w drogę, ani też pewności, że to on wchodził w drogę innym, a nie na odwrót. To pozostawało dla niego zagadką z gatunku tych, których rozwiązanie jest trudne do odnalezienia, więc się je porzuca. A w porzucaniu ważnych rzeczy był dobry.

Siedział tuż przy jakimś murku, nawet nie wiedział, gdzie się przypałętał, żeby nakopać tych sukinkotów. Niby Karakura nie była dużym miastem, wręcz miasteczkiem, ale Grimmjow doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że, mając wyjebane na wszystko dookoła, można się zgubić nawet w drodze do sklepu, nawet w tak małej mieścinie, nawet znając ją na pamięć, nawet, kurwa, nawet. Wiedział to wszystko, a mimo to znów mało go to obchodziło. Miał tylko nadzieję, że wybity bark nie będzie tak przeszkadzał w kolejnych walkach, które niewątpliwie zaczną się jeszcze dzisiaj.

Westchnął, westchnął naprawdę głośno, chociaż wiedział, że i tak nikt nie usłyszy tego westchnięcia, a nawet jeśli, to nikt nie znajdzie w nim zmęczenia tym wszystkim, powolnej rezygnacji czy chociażby samotności. Bo Grimmjow był samotny, tak cholernie samotny, że nie przeszkadzało mu obijanie komuś ryja i dostawanie niezłego wpierdolu, byleby nie tracić tego kontaktu z drugą osobą.

To nie było normalne, na pewno nie było, a jednak dla Grimmjowa stało się rutyną; z drugiej strony, Grimmjow nigdy nie uważał się za członka tego _normalnego _społeczeństwa. Zawsze od niego odstawał, chociażby kolorem włosów.

Wstał z przeciągłym stęknięciem, wciąż podtrzymując wybity bark przy ciele; tyle dobrze, że to prawy, jeszcze miał jakieś szanse w bezpośrednim starciu. Dalej jednak kurewsko bolało, dlatego szedł powoli, uważając, żeby nie upaść przez zawroty głowy. Parę razy skręcił w prawo, parę w lewo; doszedł do rzeki, a dokładniej do miejsca, gdzie nad rzeką znajdowały się tory. Świetnie, doszedł aż do Kasazaki, podczas gdy jego dom był po drugiej stronie miasta, a on ledwo trzymał się na nogach przez coraz silniejsze mdłości. Zaraz po zauważeniu tego faktu skrzywił się bardziej niż dotychczas, jeśli to było w ogóle możliwe. Nazwał to miejsce domem. Naprawdę nazwał domem miejsce, gdzie już od dawna nikt na niego nie czeka.

Musiał mocno dostać w głowę.

Przeszedł przez most, przez chwilę nawet modląc się, żeby trafił się jakiś pociąg i uwolnił go od tej męki. Potem dopiero przypomniał sobie, że on nigdy nie dostawał tego, czego chciał, więc przestał o tym myśleć. Właściwie przestał myśleć o czymkolwiek, ból w barku skupiał większość jego uwagi. Nie miał już siły na nic, chciał tylko spać.

Dał radę jedynie usiąść pod mostem, kiedy już nie mógł tego powstrzymać, dlatego dwie sekundy później widział zawartość swojego żołądka na pożółkłej trawie; nic dzisiaj nie jadł, nie zdążył, bo już zaraz musiał wyjść, a potem wciągnął się w ciąg bójek i tak było aż do teraz. Nie dziwił go widok żółci pomieszanej z krwią zamiast przynajmniej w części strawionego pokarmu. Ewidentnie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby było odwrotnie.

Jęknął, czując się po tym tylko gorzej. Cudownie. On sobie tutaj leżał, powoli - a przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało - zdychał, mimo że w każdej chwili mogli tu przyjść kolejni chętni na zabawę. A miał nadzieję co do tego barku. Najwidoczniej jego nadzieje zawsze musiały być zdradzane przez nielubiącą go rzeczywistość.

- Kurwa, zajebię tych gnojków. Kto przychodzi w szóstkę z baseballami na jednego nieuzbrojonego gostka? - warknął, ale po chwili tego pożałował. Przez dobre dwie minuty torsje nie dawały mu spokoju, aż w końcu skulił się na trawie i usnął ze zmęczenia.

To zdecydowanie nie był dobry dzień.

* * *

Zmierzchało już, kiedy obudził się z przerywanego napadami drgawek snu. Otarł ślinę z policzka i wargi - co za wstyd, ślinił się jak małe dziecko - nawet nie zwracając uwagi na bark. Przez ten czas przywykł do bólu, nie było mu już tak niedobrze i nie wirowało przed przekrwionymi oczami. Jedynym minusem przyzwyczajenia Grimmjowa było to, że jeśli się z czymś oswoił, ignorował istnienie tego czegoś albo po prostu o tym zapominał, i tak też było teraz. Chciał podeprzeć się prawą ręką i wstać, ale zamiast tego spędził nie mniej niż pięć minut na kurczowym przyciskaniu jej do tułowia i kurwieniu na wszystko, o czym był tylko w stanie pomyśleć.

Po którejś z rzędu próbie w końcu udało mu się stanąć na nogi i utrzymać względną równowagę, co wcale nie było takie łatwe ze względu na osłabienie. Pierwszym, co sprawdził, była lewa górna kieszeń skórzanej kurtki, ale nic tam nie znalazł. Grimmjow rozejrzał się badawczo dookoła, będąc coraz bardziej zdezorientowanym i po części przerażonym. Nie mógł tego zgubić, nie przeżyje bez tego. Mając kompletnie gdzieś uporczywą myśl, że ktoś to ukradł, kiedy spał, padł na kolana i zaczął przeszukiwać trawę. Musiał to znaleźć, bez tego nie było najmniejszego sensu zostawać w tej przeklętej Karakurze, bo i tak zdarzali się tacy, którzy zaatakowaliby go bez względu na to, czy to posiadał czy nie, ale jeśli dowiedzą się o braku w wyposażeniu Grimmjowa, będą mogli go nawet zabić.

Grimmjowa ogarniała coraz większa panika; nigdzie nie mógł tego znaleźć, mimo że tak desperacko szukał. W głowie majaczyła mu propozycja, by zapoznał Aizena ze swoją sytuacją i poprosił o kolejne, ale były dwie przeszkody; po pierwsze - Grimmjow nigdy nikogo o nic nie prosił, bo nie chciał mieć żadnego długu. Po drugie - nie miał czasu. Było coraz ciemniej, coraz więcej widocznych gwiazd na niebie.

Niedługo miała się obudzić prawdziwa Karakura.

Z cichym przekleństwem uderzył pięścią sprawnej ręki w ziemię, wciąż nie mogąc się pogodzić z _przegraną_. Znów wstał i nawet nie otrzepał spodni z błota, zanim wszedł z powrotem na drogę prowadzącą do... dokądś. Nie miał wyjścia, musiał znaleźć miejsce, gdzie mógłby się bez obawy schować. Na pewno nie było nim miasto nocą, bo każdy, kto chociażby odwiedzał Karakurę, wiedział, że żaden _normalny _mieszkaniec nie pokazuje się po zmroku na ulicy.

Mijał różne budynki, nie poświęcając im nawet spojrzenia. Najbezpieczniejszym, albo najbardziej ryzykownym, wyjściem było trzymanie się na obrzeżach, więc nieprzerwanie parł przed siebie, nerwowo zaciskając palce na wybitym barku.

- Hej! - _Nie odwracaj się,_ powtarzał sobie. _Może to nie było do mnie._ - Hej, ty! Tak, ten z pedalskim kolorem włosów! Nic ci nie jest?

Grimmjow czuł narastające wkurwienie, ale zdając sobie sprawę z przewagi potencjalnego przeciwnika, starał się trzymać nerwy na wodzy. Odwrócił się powoli i spojrzał na chłopaka mniej więcej w jego wieku, chociaż mógłby być zarówno parę lat starszy, jak i parę lat młodszy. A potem zaniemówił.

- Hej, pytałem, czy nic ci nie jest - powtórzył, ale Grimmjow wciąż nie mógł wydobyć z siebie słowa. _Pomarańczowe._ - Wyglądasz, jakby ci ktoś nieźle wpierdolił, ale języka ci chyba nie ujebali, co? - sarknął nieznajomy; wydawał się być coraz bardziej wkurzony, jednak Grimmjow wciąż tylko stał i patrzył na niego. _Pomarańczowe._ - Kurwa mać, odezwij się, człowieku! Chcę ci pomóc!

I wtedy wybuchł.

- Ja pierdolę, gość z _pomarańczowymi _włosami nazwał mnie pedałem! Czy ty się, niedojebana pało, widziałeś kiedyś w lustrze? Jedynym, który tutaj może się poszczycić mianem _drag king,_ jesteś ty!

Tyle by było ze spokoju i przyjaznych relacji z gościem, który mógł mu załatwić nocleg.

- Drag... co? - Chłopak najwidoczniej nie zauważył w tym obelgi; drapał się zdezorientowany po policzku. Grimmjow musiał to wykorzystać. - Zresztą, nieważne. Pytałem serio, koleś. Nic ci nie jest? - Rozejrzał się i nachylił lekko do Grimmjowa, zniżając głos do głośniejszego szeptu. - Nie powinieneś być o tej porze na zewnątrz.

Bingo.

- To nie bardzo moja wina, że nie wyleguję się teraz w swoim... - chwila wahania, przełknięcie nagłej guli - ... domu.

- Nie twoja? - zapytał Grimmjowa, unosząc jedną brew, jakby chciał mu powiedzieć, że naprawdę, _naprawdę,_ wątpi w prawdziwość tego stwierdzenia. Grimmjow chciał już coś dopowiedzieć, ale został powstrzymany uniesieniem dłoni. - Później mi powiesz. Teraz chodźmy stąd, jeśli chcemy sobie spokojnie pożyć. Ichigo jestem.

- Grimmjow.

Więcej nie rozmawiali, nie chcąc skupiać na sobie niepotrzebnej uwagi. Tak właśnie funkcjonowało to miasto.

Raz pozwolisz sobie na poznanie nocy, a zostaniesz przez nią wciągnięty.


	2. Mama, we all go to hell

- Że niby mam spać w klinice? No chyba cię pojeba... Ała! Ty skurwysynu, to było specjalnie, prawda?!

- Zamkniesz się w końcu, skoro dostrzegłeś tę subtelną sugestię? Staram się coś zrobić z tym barkiem, żebyś nie uszkodził go jeszcze bardziej.

Grimmjow nawet nie wiedział, jak dziecinnie się zachował, kiedy odwrócił głowę od Ichigo i zaczął gapić się w pomalowaną na zielono ścianę. W sumie była bardziej morska niźli zielona. Jak on właściwie dostrzegł w tej ciemnicy kolor ściany w odległości jakichś dwóch metrów? Jeśli dobrze pamiętał, od zawsze miał taki wzrok, kiedyś nawet czuł się dzięki temu potrzebny. Grimmjow nachmurzył się jeszcze bardziej, zdając sobie sprawę, że wciąż nie może sobie przypomnieć _jej _twarzy, mimo iż doskonale pamiętał jej ciepły głos, kiedy kazała mu co kilka dni wyglądać kogoś idącego w kierunku ich domu. To było niepotrzebne babranie się w na pozór zasklepionych ranach.

Ichigo chyba zaciekawił brak jakiegokolwiek docinka, bo zerknął na Grimmjowa swoimi brązowymi oczyma. Przez kilka chwil Grimmjow mógł nawet poczuć jego spojrzenie na swoim policzku, więc gwałtownie przybliżył twarz do twarzy Ichigo, z wyzwaniem patrząc mu w oczy. Zauważył tylko ruch grdyki drugiego chłopaka i żadnej innej reakcji. Nuda.

- Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że masz oczy koloru soczystego gówna? - wyparował, głowę przechylając lekko na prawo. Chciał wywołać oburzenie, złość, _cokolwiek,_ byleby nie byli w zbyt zażyłych stosunkach, skoro już wiedział, że gość nie zostawiłby go rannego w mieście. Ichigo tylko parsknął cicho i znów zajął się barkiem. Po chwili ciszy niemalże wyszeptał:

- Częściej mówią, że taki dziwkarski kolor włosów mam po mamie.

Mocniej nacisnął na ranę Grimmjowa, jakby zadawanie komuś bólu miało mu przynieść ulgę, ale doczekał się tylko warknięcia i bezwiednego szarpnięcia obolałą ręką. Natychmiast się wyprostował, wciąż kucając, i wycofał trochę dłonie; Grimmjow miał wrażenie, że Ichigo nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. On sam natomiast miał zamiar wykorzystać dopiero co odsłoniętą przed nim słabość.

Złapał w lewą dłoń trochę przydługi kosmyk pomarańczowych kłaków.

- Musi być ładną dziwką z takimi włosami. Jak bardzo jest rozchwytywana?

Ichigo wyglądał jakby dostał w twarz z glana, mimo że Grimmjow nie ruszył nogą. Dosłownie sekundy zajęło mu dojście do siebie, dlatego chwilę potem złapał za tył barku i szybkim ruchem pchnął trochę do przodu, układając staw w odpowiednim miejscu. Nawet nie skrzywił się, kiedy tuż przy jego uchu rozległ się wrzask, który na myśl przywodził mu tylko zranione, rozjuszone zwierzę przyparte do muru. Ichigo wstał, posyłając Grimmjowowi spojrzenie zawiedzione i usatysfakcjonowane naraz.

- Nigdy nie była dziwką i teraz też nią nie jest. W końcu martwi nie dają dupy.

Nie odezwał się słowem, kiedy opatrywał nastawiony bark ani kiedy wychodził z pomieszczenia, zostawiając Grimmjowa samego w niczym nieoświetlonej klinice.

Grimmjow tylko zastanawiał się, czy chociaż on pamięta twarz swojej mamy.

* * *

To nie tak, że Grimmjow nie mógł zasnąć. Tym bardziej nie męczyły go wyrzuty sumienia. Po prostu był przyzwyczajony, że jego nocne życie jest intensywniejsze, więc do przepisowej szóstej rano siedział na białej kozetce, na zmianę patrząc na ścianę w kolorze morza i nasłuchując z zamkniętymi oczami. Usłyszał, że 103 sprzymierzył się ze 105 i 107, a chwilę potem dorwali J. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że taka kombinacja da sobie radę, skoro on ledwo poradził sobie z K, ale uznał, iż musieli użyć jakiegoś podstępu. Bo kto im zabraniał? No właśnie nikt. W nocy dosłownie każdy trik był dozwolony, byleby osiągnąć cel i przy tym nie przegiąć.

Ostatecznie zdrzemnął się coś koło dwudziestu minut, a z płytkiego snu wybudził go szczęk zamków w drzwiach oraz rozmowy. Dwa głosy. Nie, trzy. Dwa męskie i jeden damski. Albo raczej dziewczęcy. Jeden z nich już znał, wczoraj był taki zimny, kiedy ostatni raz go słyszał. Wydawało mu się, że teraz jest lekko zdenerwowany podczas wymiany zdań z drugim, dużo niższym głosem, natomiast ostatni ciągle powtarzał "Ichi-nii, Ichi-nii, ale co się stało?", czym wcale nie polepszał jego sytuacji. Grimmjow wiedział już, że może nie wytrzymać tego spotkania psychicznie.

Do kliniki wszedł najpierw Ichigo, chyba niezbyt zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw, po nim jakaś gówniara, która szła za nim krok w krok i znów nie dawała mu spokoju swoim "Ichi-nii", a na końcu wysoki, postawny facet w białym kitlu. Wyglądałby poważnie, mógłby go nawet wziąć za poważnego i znającego się na rzeczy lekarza, gdyby nie zaciesz na jego ryju i niemalże świecące z podekscytowania oczy. Cudownie. Jeśli ten świr ma go fachowo zbadać czy coś, to on już woli pójść do siebie, dać się złapać jakimś kolejnym frajerom i znowu dostać po mordzie.

- Dzień dobry, pierwszy pacjencie mojego synka! - zawył gość w kitlu, posyłając mu strasznie szeroki uśmiech. Dało się w ogóle tak bardzo uśmiechnąć bez rozcinania policzków? Straszne. Jeszcze bardziej nie chciał, żeby ten typ go dotykał.

- Tato, jesteś lekarzem, zachowuj się profesjonalnie - upomniała go córka. Grimmjow nie mógł się nadziwić, jak strasznie niepodobni byli mimo faktu bycia rodziną. Ale w sumie, co on tam mógł wiedzieć? Nie miał nigdy takiej rodziny. Miał tylko mamę, a i tak nie mógł porządnie odtworzyć jej wizerunku. - Widzisz, zrobiło mu się smutno, bo bardziej dbasz o to, że to pierwszy pacjent Ichi-nii niż o samo to, że jest pacjentem naszej kliniki.

Grimmjow momentalnie podniósł wzrok znad swoich kolan.

- Ja wcale nie...

- Przeproś! - rozkazała skulonemu teraz mężczyźnie, który miał wyraz twarzy, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. Skinął głową i podszedł do Grimmjowa już wyprostowany.

- Przepraszam pana za moje zachowanie. Nazywam się Kurosaki Isshin i jestem właścicielem tej kliniki. - Wyciągnął dłoń ku wyraźnie skonsternowanemu Grimmjowowi, a ten ją niepewnie uścisnął, krzywiąc się z bólu. Kiedy Kurosaki to zauważył, spojrzał pospiesznie na zabandażowane ramię Grimmjowa i dosłownie przeląkł się tym widokiem. - Matulu, przepraszam! Powinienem był zauważyć to wcześniej. Nic panu nie jest?

- Jak może mi nic nie być, skoro pański synalek nawet mnie nie znieczulił, kiedy zajmował się tym cholernym barkiem? - odwarknął Grimmjow i rzucił mordercze spojrzenie na Ichigo, ale ten nawet na niego nie patrzył, zbyt zajęty uzupełnianiem czegoś w jakichś papierach. Kurosaki wpatrywał się w niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Ichi-nii, jak mogłeś! Przecież nie można tak traktować pacjentów! - zaczęła strofować go siostra, ale przestała, kiedy okazało się, że Ichigo nic sobie z tego nie robi i dalej coś bazgrze. Isshin spojrzał na Grimmjowa przepraszająco.

Potem nie bardzo o czymkolwiek rozmawiali, ojciec Ichigo wypytał go o jakieś standardowe pierdoły i należycie przebadał, zachowując przy tym niemalże nieprzyzwoitą delikatność, co było śmieszne, skoro Grimmjow wcale jakiś wydelikacony nie był. Był facetem i to dość porządnie zbudowanym, ale po zachowaniu Isshina miał wrażenie, że zamienił się w coś naprawdę cennego i kruchego. Całkiem miło coś takiego od czasu do czasu odczuwać.

Isshin jeszcze raz wykonał bandażowanie, wciąż zachowując się jak podczas pierwszego razu z dziewicą (co już zaczęło działać Grimmjowowi na nerwy), dał mu jakieś tabletki i od razu kazał jedną połknąć, tłumacząc, po co w ogóle musi to robić. A na końcu spojrzał na swoją córkę i uśmiechnął się nieco smutno i nostalgicznie.

- Bardzo przypomina swoją matkę - przyznał, a Grimmjow i Ichigo od razu się spięli, jednak nikt chyba tego nie zauważył. Albo po prostu skutecznie to ignorowali. - Często upominała mnie, co i jak powinienem zrobić, mimo że to ja jestem lekarzem - zaśmiał się cicho. Grimmjow tylko patrzył intensywnie w jakiś regał z książkami, jakby chciał się wzrokiem przewiercić i przez niego, i przez ścianę, chociaż wcale nie odczuwał chęci ucieczki. Zastanawiał się, czy jego mama też go często upominała.

Zamrugał kilka razy pod rząd, zdając sobie sprawę, że w ciągu tych kilkunastu godzin częściej myślał o przeszłości niż w ciągu czterech lat, od kiedy został uratowany. To zaczynało się robić dziwne.

I wtedy sobie przypomniał.

Zapakował szybko tabletki do kurtki, którą od razu na siebie narzucił, mamrocząc słowa podziękowania, i nie zwracając uwagi na krzyki Isshina i małej - nawet Ichigo spojrzał na niego znad tych papierów - niemalże wybiegł z kliniki. Musiał szybko znaleźć Tousena albo Ichimaru...

Zawrócił, zwracając się w stronę, z której wczoraj przyszli. Musiał znowu pójść do Kasazaki, pod most, poszukać tego jeszcze raz, a dopiero gdy teraz nie znajdzie, zwróci się do kontaktów. Aizen _musiał_ mu to dać ponownie; inaczej nie było żadnego sensu w jego działaniach sprzed tych paru lat.

_- Spójrz, Grimmjow. Wiesz, co to jest?_

Przyśpieszył, ignorując wzrok ludzi dookoła. Nic dziwnego, że byli zaniepokojeni jego obecnością. Na dobrą sprawę nawet nie zaglądał do tej dzielnicy, a teraz nagle popierdala po niej, jakby mieszkał tu od zawsze, do tego z miną nieżyczącą nikomu niczego dobrego. Jakaś babka nawet pokusiła się o komentarz na temat zdemoralizowanej młodzieży w dzisiejszych czasach, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi, robiąc coraz większe i częstsze kroki.

_- Daję ci to, bo uważam, że na to zasługujesz. Szóstka nie jest byle czym._

Gdy widział już zarysy mostu, puścił się biegiem, niemalże wbiegając w grupkę dzieciaków wybierających się do szkoły. Niechętnie zwolnił i ominął je jak trzeba, wciąż wpatrując się przed siebie. Chciał jak najszybciej wznowić poszukiwania; każda minuta bez tego była coraz niebezpieczniejsza.

_- Wierzę, że sobie z tym poradzisz, Grimmjow. Nie ma wielu nad tobą, wystarczy, że będziesz ćwiczył. Masz na to cztery lata._

Kiedy klęczał już na pożółkłej trawie (pamiętał ten kolor aż za dobrze; tę mieszankę żółci moczu i zieleni trawy), czuł częściową ulgę. To, że pamiętał miejsce, w którym spał, było już połową sukcesu, a Grimmjow nigdy nie zadowalał się namiastkami _zwycięstwa._ Wyrywając zieleninę z korzeniami, dokładnie przyglądał się każdemu centymetrowi obnażonej ziemi, by przez przypadek tego nie pomiął, o co nie było trudno; większych rzeczy czasami się nie znajduje. Na czworaka przemieszczał się to do przodu, to w prawo czy lewo, aż w końcu natrafił na białe lakierki z lekko zakrzywionymi czubami. Już wiedział, że ma przesrane.

* * *

Mimo podziału na dwie drużyny, Bleach tak naprawdę był grą, która kazała stawać przeciwko swoim towarzyszom i Ichigo dobrze o tym wiedział, kiedy zaczynał, jednak za każdym razem popełniał błąd nowicjusza - obdarzał innych zaufaniem, przez co niekiedy ledwo zostawał w rozgrywce. Gdy takie noce mijały, zamykał się w pokoju i nie szedł na uczelnię, tylko siedział na podłodze i czytał od początku wszystkie podręczniki, jakie były mu potrzebne na następny dzień. Tą rutyną żył już od początku roku, a tym samym od początku Bleacha.

Ichigo zawsze jednak dziwił fakt, że jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał nikogo z Espady - dziesięciu najsilniejszych z przeciwnej mu drużyny. To było co najmniej niemożliwe, bo aktualnie w grze zostało coś koło czterdziestu zawodników. Nie chował się ani nie czaił na nikogo, grał fair, nawet jeśli inni nie; wciąż jednak wychodzili tylko słabsi, jakby reszta nie chciała być przez niego znaleziona.

Wcale nie miał zamiaru iść za Grimmjowem. Tak samo nie miał zamiaru myśleć o tym w trakcie szukania go; mimo to szedł zamyślony, nie odpowiadał na powitania ludzi, których znał, ani nie reagował na nawoływania ojca i Yuzu. Gdyby jeszcze trochę zagłębił się w tych bezsensownych rozmyślaniach, ominąłby go taki sam wrzask, jaki usłyszał poprzedniego dnia. Ichigo najpierw nie zorientował się, skąd dobiega głos Grimmjowa, ale zdając się na intuicję, pobiegł w kierunku rzeki. Słyszał przyciszony głos jakiejś drugiej osoby, a parę kroków później także zobaczył niewiarygodnie wysokiego posiadacza tegoż głosu.

I Grimmjowa leżącego u jego stóp i zwijającego się z bólu.

* * *

Niewielu było ludzi, którzy wkurwialiby Grimmjowa samą twarzą tak mocno jak Nnoitra. Ten paskudny uśmiech ukazujący sztucznie białe zęby, pierdolona opaska osłaniająca oko, mimo że nigdy mu się nic z nim nie stało, ale przede wszystkim to widoczne oko. Małe, skośne, a wypełnione po brzegi dumą i pewnością swojej lepszości nad każdym, kogo spotkał. Jeśli połączyć to jeszcze z dwoma metrami wzrostu i anorektycznie chudym ciałem, otrzymamy najbardziej skurwionego człowieka, jakiego Grimmjow miał nieszczęście poznać. Z drugiej strony dzięki niemu pierwszy raz poczuł bezwarunkową nienawiść za samo istnienie; Grimmjow mu w duchu gratulował, bo niezwykle ciężko było przy pierwszym spotkaniu wypracować sobie u niego jakąkolwiek reakcję poza ignorowaniem, a Nnoitrze Gildze udało się to samym spojrzeniem.

- Pięć, ty skurwysynu - warknął Grimmjow, próbując zepchnąć miażdżącą jego prawy bark stopę. Nie miał jednak siły, ten skurwiel przeniósł na nią cały ciężar ciała. Nnoitra skrzywił się i jeszcze bardziej docisnął nogę, wyrywając z gardła Grimmjowa kolejny ryk bólu.

- Nie pamiętasz zasad, kochasiu? W dzień nikt nie jest numerem ani literą, ja też. - Uśmiechnął się w ten swój obrzydliwy sposób. - Tym bardziej, że teraz jestem twoim panem, nie sądzisz?

Wtedy i Grimmjow, i schowany za krzakami rosnącymi przy moście Ichigo nie mogli uwierzyć w to, co widzą. Przez jedną, małą zawieszkę na błyszczącym łańcuszku.

- No, Grimmi. Ile dasz za prawo do życia?

* * *

**Miałam go dać jutro, ale wybywam na cały dzień i nie będę miała dostępu do internetu (zresztą, nawet gdybym miała, uważam, że i tak nie byłabym w stanie z niego skorzystać). Tak, wiem, przeciągam to, a rozdział znowuż krótki, ale nie umiem inaczej. XD Plus slash-logika coraz bardziej przeciąga mnie na swoją stronę, mimo iż tak bardzo się bronię, więc nie zdziwię się, jeśli summary w najbliższych dniach się zmieni.  
A tak chciałam zostać przy friendship. c':**


	3. Just another surgery tonight

**Niecodzienna rzecz, bo dedykacja. Dla Leukonoe. Bo tak, bo mogę, bo chcę. Reszta zrzędzenia potem.**

* * *

Grimmjow dokładnie pamiętał dzień, w którym poznał resztę _elity_. Był dziwny; burza towarzyszyła mu wszędzie, gdzie by tylko nie poszedł, ale nie czuł się z tym tak źle, jak zwykle. Podczas niektórych momentów bezsensownego spaceru nawet zdawało mu się, że lubi to uczucie, jakie dawały chłodne krople uderzające o skórę na odsłoniętych fragmentach ciała. Miał wtedy jeszcze trochę czasu do spotkania z Sousuke Aizenem, mężczyzną, który pojawił się znikąd i nagle zainteresował losem szesnastoletniego gówniarza bez ambicji i planów, a co najważniejsze - bez domu. Grimmjow podświadomie wiedział, czuł, że Aizen kłamał, mamił go obietnicami lepszego jutra, wabił pięknymi słowami; z braku innych opcji wybrał świadome życie w ułudzie. To było lepsze niż okradanie przypadkowych ludzi.

Nie było żadnej mowy o lepszym życiu - Grimmjow doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie będzie lepsze, tylko w końcu zaczną mu płacić za to, co robił od kiedy pamiętał. Ktoś mógłby uznać to za poprawę, ale nie on. Wciąż będzie widział Karakurę od tej samej strony i nikogo nie obchodził.

Pamiętał drogę przez chaszcze do zawalonego już wtedy budynku Sukari. Nawet teraz mógłby tam dojść, mimo że nie znalazłby wewnątrz idealnie wysprzątanego pomieszczenia, zastawionego stołu pośrodku i dziewięciu twarzy zwróconych w jego stronę. A na pewno nie znalazłby tam Aizena, który wymieniał kryjówki jak on ciosy z nadarzającymi się przeciwnikami.

Miał wtedy wrażenie, że to może być bardzo nieśmieszny żart. Jeden gość praktycznie spał na talerzu, inny szeptał coś pod nosem w dziwnym - i na pewno nie na miejscu - uniesieniu, kolejny patrzył na niego jak na karalucha, a ten tuż obok Aizena wzrokiem oznajmiał, że może się okazać wyjątkowo smacznym karaluchem. Była tu nawet babka zakrywająca połowę twarzy arafatką i typ w masce gazowej. Jeszcze brakowało faceta z różowymi... A nie, jednak był. Wyjątkowo groteskowa gromadka, do której Grimmjow chyba nie chciał się w żadnym stopniu zaliczać.

A jednak dołączył do małpek w cyrku Aizena i teraz przed jedną z nich niemalże się płaszczył na ziemi.

- To co? Co masz mi do zaoferowania za tę błyskotkę? - Nnoitra oblizał wargi długim, gadzim jęzorem, wciąż wpatrując się prosto w przymrużone w gniewie oczy Grimmjowa. Polizał łańcuszek po całej długości i zaśmiał się ochrypłym, ale wyjątkowo wysokim jak na mężczyznę głosem. - Zastanówmy się nad tym razem. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, lat dwadzieścia, aktualnie zamieszkały w Yumisawie, dzisiaj najbiedniejszej dzielnicy Karakury. Bezrobotny. Bez wykształcenia. - Widoczne oko wyraźnie błyszczało wyższością. - Uczestnik Bleacha z numerem sześć, co widzimy na załączonym dowodzie. Czy chociaż twoje życie jest, no nie wiem, w minimum połowie tak cenne, jak identyfikator?

Nnoitra Gilga był człowiekiem, który uwielbiał atakować przeciwników, kiedy ich szansa na wygraną od początku była mniejsza niż pięć procent. Czuł się wtedy _lepszy_, a na pewno sprytniejszy, mimo że zagrywki te były poniżej poziomu. To, że po raz kolejny naciskał stopą na bark spoconego już od gorączki i ciągłego szarpania się Grimmjowa, świadczyło tylko o jednym: nie miał zamiaru mu odpuścić nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. Wszyscy z Espady uważali, że jeśli ktoś przed Nnoitrą miałby się zabić, ten najpierw by go oskubał, a potem sam nacisnął spust.

Grimmjow nie miał siły nawet odpowiedzieć artykułowanymi dźwiękami, dlatego jedynym, co usłyszał Nnoitra, było warczenie. Warczenie jak u jakiegoś dzikiego kota, który wiedział o swojej przegranej, ale wciąż próbował walczyć. Na pewno nie spodziewał się usłyszeć kolejnego głosu.

- Zasada czwarta: identyfikator można zdobyć _tylko_ w nocy. Ktoś tu chce zostać zgłoszony za nierespektowanie regulaminu?

Nnoitra i Grimmjow jak na rozkaz razem odwrócili się w lewo, gdzie o podporę mostu opierał się Ichigo. Miał ręce założone na piersi i przyglądał im się z kamienną twarzą, jakby grali tu w karty, a nie targowali się - w sumie jednostronnie - o życie jednego z nich; Grimmjow nawet nie pojął istoty jego słów, zbyt zajęty dziwieniem się obecnością Kurosakiego.

- A ciebie ki chuj przywiał tutaj? - spytał Nnoitra wyraźnie wkurwiony, że ktoś im przerwał. Wciąż trzymał łańcuszek w wyciągniętej przed siebie dłoni; Ichigo uśmiechnął się ledwo zauważalnie i wyciągnął spod bluzki taki sam łańcuszek. Różniły się tylko zawieszkami, chociaż obie przywodziły na myśl gotyk.

- Muszę dbać o swojego pacjenta, numerze pięć. Wciąż nie wydobrzał... A ty chyba masz coś, co koniecznie musisz oddać, nie uważasz? - Podszedł do Nnoitry tak blisko, że jeszcze trochę, a naruszałby jego przestrzeń osobistą, i pchnął lekko palcem małą szóstkę, która rozkołysała się i brzęczała, ocierając o metalowe ogniwa.

Nnoitra odsunął się kilka kroków, dzięki czemu Grimmjow mógł w końcu odetchnąć, chociaż wciąż dręczyła go gorączka. Chyba nabawił się zapalenia tego przeklętego stawu albo chuj wie czego. Przekręcił się na lewy bok i złapał za obolałą rękę; Ichigo tylko na niego patrzył, ale zaraz pochylił się i dotknął prawego barku. Reakcja była natychmiastowa - mocne szarpnięcie i długi, głośny syk.

- No proszę, dopiero co wczoraj wieczorem mu nastawiłem ten bark, a ty mu go znowu zwichnąłeś... Nojtora?

- Nnoitra - syknął, wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku z wyprostowanego już Ichigo. Nienawidził, gdy ktoś _słaby _przekręcał jego imię.

- Racja, Nnoitra. Ale przejdźmy do sedna. - Chciał znowu do niego podejść, ale każdy krok Ichigo wykonany w stronę Nnoitry skutkował krokiem w tył tego drugiego. Ichigo stanął więc w miejscu i wyciągnął ku niemu rękę. - Oddasz po dobroci czy mam na ciebie donieść? Uwierz mi, Tousen nie przepada za łamaniem zasad.

Nnoitra zacisnął dłoń na _zdobyczy _i patrzył tylko na Ichigo. Kurosaki wiedział, że myślał nad odpowiedzią, ale wiedział także, że cokolwiek nie wymyśli, nie przebije niepodważalnego argumentu, jaki miał on. Łatwo zauważył zmianę w Nnoitrze. Twarz nabrała normalnych kolorów, przestał się garbić, oko widocznie się rozszerzyło. Wpadł na coś.

- Nie ośmieszaj się. - Zaśmiał się ochryple. - Nie złamałem żadnych zasad, bo zdobyłem go wczoraj w nocy-

Bingo. _Dzięki, stary, ułatwiłeś mi robotę._

- Zasada druga: identyfikator można zdobyć _tylko _bezpośrednio od jego właściciela. Wciąż jesteś taki pewny?

Nnoitra wyraźnie spiął się, przyłapany na kłamstwie, chociaż próbował nie dać tego po sobie poznać. Ichigo wiedział już, że wygrał, dlatego spojrzał na ledwo przytomnego przez gorączkę Grimmjowa. Może i był skurwielem, ale przede wszystkim był (chyba?) człowiekiem. Nie po to studiował medycynę, by zostawiać ludzi w potrzebie. _Jeden raz. Ten jeden jedyny raz jeszcze ci pomogę, a potem nigdy więcej się nie spotkamy._

Nnoitra chciał już coś dopowiedzieć, ale Ichigo go uprzedził.

- A zasada siódma: identyfikator nie może być przedmiotem szantażu? Z tego już się nie wymigasz, chociaż, jak wcześniej powiedziałem, wczoraj wieczorem nastawiłem mu bark i całą noc przespał u mnie, a rano przebadał go mój tata. Jeśli będzie trzeba, pójdzie za świadka. - Ichigo mówił poważnym głosem. Tak poważnym, że miał wrażenie, jakby słyszał nie siebie, tylko prawnika na sali rozpraw. Czyżby pomylił zawody?

Nnoitra Gilga był człowiekiem, który robił wszystko dla wygranej, ale najbardziej na świecie nienawidził przegrywać ze _słabszymi _od siebie. Bo każdy był od niego słabszy, nawet jeśli miał chwilową przewagę. Nienawidził przegrywać ze _słabszymi,_ ale w końcu rzucił Ichigo łańcuszek, bo przegrał. Przegrał ze _słabszym _Ichigo, którego miał zamiar zgnieść na arenie Bleacha. Nie mógł już się tego doczekać, kiedy zostawiał za sobą tę miernotę zajmującą się jeszcze większą, nieprzytomną miernotą.

* * *

Kiedy z powrotem znalazł się przed kliniką, taszcząc bezwładnego Grimmjowa i nie mając pojęcia, która godzina, myślał, że wszedł w sam środek armagedonu. Yuzu krzyczała, ojciec krzyczał, niektórzy przechodnie krzyczeli. Istne piekło. Na szczęście wspaniałym powodem, dla którego się w końcu zamknęli, był stan Grimmjowa; ciągle majaczył coś w gorączce, chyba wzrosła mu już do czterdziestu stopni. Isshin od razu przejął tę wielką kupę mięcha od Ichigo i wprowadził do środka, a Ichigo z Yuzu poszli za nimi, przymierzając się do pomocy ojcu w zajęciu się poszkodowanym. Tylko Karin weszła gdzieś tak po dziesięciu minutach ze spakowanym plecakiem brata w jednej ręce i kubkiem kawy w drugiej, patrząc na Ichigo sugestywnie.

- Ichi-nii, zajęcia. Zostało ci dwadzieścia parę minut, a musisz przecież zdążyć na prawie sam koniec Naruki.

Ichigo zerwał się gwałtownie, zdjął szybko nitrylowe rękawiczki i zabrał plecak od Karin. Kiedy wycierał dłonią usta po kawie, czuł charakterystyczny zapach zostawiony przez kauczuk, jednak nie miał czasu ani się nad tym zastanawiać, ani umyć rąk, bo już wybiegł pędem z domu.

Miał wrażenie, że do końca dnia nie pozbędzie się z głowy Grimmjowa.

* * *

Jak uważał, tak też było. Nie mógł się skupić na żadnym z wykładów, wciąż myśląc o stanie tego skurwiela. Pluł sobie za to w brodę, bo znowu musiał pożyczyć notatki od Mizuiro. Był już wieczór, kiedy wracał - wyskoczył jeszcze z kumplami z wydziału na "piwo, dwa, ewentualnie pięć" do baru w Naruki - ale nie miał ochoty stanąć znowu w klinice i go tam zobaczyć. Po prostu... za dużo. Minął ledwie jeden dzień, a już uwikłał go w coś, w co zamieszany być nie chciał. I do tego nazwał jego matkę dziwką. Znajdował coraz więcej powodów, by o nim zapomnieć. Szkoda tylko, że przez te same powody wręcz maniakalnie wracał myślami do Grimmjowa.

W klinice jeszcze się świeciło, kiedy przekraczał próg swojego domu, ale nie zajrzał tam. Skierował się prosto do kuchni; na jego nieszczęście zastał tam Isshina. Oboje milczeli dłużej, niż każdy z nich się spodziewał.

- Nie zapytasz o jego stan?

Pytanie padło nagle. Tak naprawdę nawet Isshin w pierwszej chwili nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że zadał je i Ichigo patrzył na niego przez ramię, czekając na dalszą część wypowiedzi, która nie nadchodziła. Isshin westchnął, a zaraz po nim Ichigo.

- Więc co z nim? - spytał ojca, czując narastającą niezręczność. Czemu przywodziło mu to na myśl te głupie seriale dla nastolatek, gdzie jedna dziewczyna zrywa z chłopakiem, a druga jest przyjaciółką obydwojga i stara się znowu ich ze sobą zeswatać? I czemu w takim razie on i Isshin odgrywali kobiece role?

- Lepiej - odpowiedział lakonicznie Isshin, przyglądając się pijącemu sok z kartonu synowi. - Powtarzał w gorączce twoje imię.

Ichigo wymownie wypluł całą zawartość ust na siebie i blat, dusząc się. Isshin, jak na lekarza przystało, szybko do niego podszedł i zaczął klepać po plecach. Nie za mocno, nie za lekko. Pomagało mu, a przy tym nie wypluwał płuc. Isshin zdecydowanie znał się na robocie.

- Jak to? - zapytał Ichigo, chociaż dźwięki wyszły zniekształcone przez wierzch dłoni przy jego ustach. Serce zaczęło mu walić, mimo że nie było powodu. Żadnego racjonalnego powodu.

- Mówił ciągle "Ichigo... Ichigo... wypierdalaj stąd... Ichigo... ty tępaku... Ichigo...".

Ichigo najpierw nie wiedział, jak na to zareagować, ale chwilę potem śmiał się do rozpuku. Naprawdę dawno nic go tak nie rozśmieszyło i zapomniał, jakie wspaniałe to uczucie cieszyć się z takich głupot i nie martwić, że być może jeszcze tej albo następnej nocy ktoś go zdradzi; że być może tej albo następnej nocy zostanie zaatakowany przez kogoś, komu powierzał swoje zaufanie. Że znów będzie musiał stawać w szranki z osobami, na których mu zależało. To nie było teraz ważne, bo Grimmjow po raz kolejny pokazał, iż jest idiotą.

- Jest w klinice, tak?

- Nie, uznałem, że nie ma tam odpowiednich dla niego warunków i położyliśmy go w pokoju gościnnym.

- W takim razie idę do niego - stwierdził między jednym chichotem a drugim. Odstawił sok do lodówki i ruszył ku wyjściu, nie patrząc za siebie. A gdyby spojrzał, zobaczyłby intensywny wzrok Isshina, który odprowadzał go do samego końca.

* * *

Ichigo w sumie nie wiedział, po kiego siedział już dziesięć minut i po prostu patrzył na spokojną twarz tego gbura, ale zawsze mógł to usprawiedliwić tym, że nie będzie miał więcej okazji zobaczyć takiego wyrazu twarzy Grimmjowa, jeśli nie będzie to dla niego nieświadome. Tak. To był dobry powód. Po prostu chciał popatrzeć na jego twarz, kiedy Grimmjow nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Na pewno nie wyjdzie na dziwaka.

Zerknął na zegarek. Było po jedenastej, a on nie miał ani ochoty spać, ani wyjść na ulicę i poszukać sobie przeciwnika. Miał więc do wyboru niewiele opcji: czytać podręczniki, przepisywać notatki, siedzieć na fejsie albo zostać w gościnnym i gapić się na Grimmjowa. Nic nie wydawało mu się równie interesujące (pociągające to za mocne słowo, chociaż jako pierwsze przewinęło mu się przez myśl) co opcja ostatnia. Westchnął.

-_ And I'll watch you in your sleep 'cause tonight belongs to me,_ co? - mruknął pod nosem. Jakiś pojedynczy kosmyk niebieskich włosów opadł na zamknięte oczy Grimmjowa, a Ichigo odruchowo zagarnął mu go za ucho. I zaraz zabrał rękę jak oparzony.

Kot. Jebany, kurwa, kot. Grimmjow mruczał. Ichigo schował twarz w dłoniach, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że uznał ten dźwięk za seksowny.

Nawet w pomieszczeniach robiło się coraz niebezpieczniej.

* * *

**No i po czterech dniach znów jestem. c: Niedługo przejdziemy do większej akcji, jupi. W obu znaczeniach. *fangerl mocno* Dedyk dla Ciebie, Leukonoe, bo komentarze naprawdę motywują i są cudownie przesłodzone. Dziękuję.  
Kolejna sprawa: nie mam pojęcia, czy w Naruki jest jakiś uniwersytet, a już tym bardziej, czy Yumisawa jest najbiedniejszą dzielnicą Karakury. Uznajmy, że tak.  
****Piosenka użyta zarówno parę linijek wyżej jak i w tytule rozdziału to Surrender The Night MCR. *faza na MCR mocno*  
****A slash-logika wcale nie chędoży się teraz z moim mózgiem. :'D  
****Do następnego! :'D**


	4. Man, it's been a long night

**Dla Kiri, przepraszam, że dopiero teraz. :'D**

* * *

Czy można tęsknić za kimś, kto jest kompletnym idiotą? Odpowiedź Ichigo brzmiała: tak.

Czy można tęsknić za kimś, kto nawet nie dziękuje za pomoc? Odpowiedź Ichigo brzmiała: tak.

Czy można w ogóle tęsknić za kimś, kogo się nawet nie znało? Odpowiedź Ichigo brzmiała: nie mam pojęcia, po co w ogóle o tym myślę? Chyba pójdę się najebać.

Minęło kilka dni, odkąd znalazł Grimmjowa tego feralnego ranka. Ostatni raz widział go w nocy tego samego dnia, bo kiedy się obudził - nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem wtedy zasnął, ciągle rozpamiętując to seksowne mruczenie - nie było go nigdzie w domu ani w klinice, Isshin twierdził, że wyszedł zanim ktokolwiek się zorientował. Bez żadnej wiadomości, podziękowania, nic. Zero. Zabrał tylko ze sobą drugie opakowanie tabletek, które zalecił mu brać Isshin, i jakąś maść na stawy. Za to zapomniał o jakże istotnym fakcie, jakim był identyfikator. Może uważał, że wciąż ma go ten cały Nnoitra?

Nie wiedzieć czemu, Ichigo siedział właśnie na wykładzie z biochemii i cały czas zastanawiał się nad jedną kwestią: co mu odjebało, że nie przestawał myśleć o Grimmjowie? Fakt, był typem człowieka, którego ciężko wymazać z pamięci, zwłaszcza przez to, jak obraził jego mamę, ale po góra dwóch dniach powinno mu przejść, a trwało to już piątą dobę. Działo się coś, czego nie chciał nawet określić, tylko wyrzucić jak najszybciej z głowy, tak jak robił za każdym razem. Nie było powodu, by z tego robić wyjątek.

Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy podszedł do niego Mizuiro i szturchnął w ramię, oznajmiając, że zajęcia się skończyły, a on siedzi jak debil i patrzy w pusty zeszyt. Ichigo momentalnie wstał i nie racząc przyjaciela ani jednym słowem, wyszedł najpierw z sali, a potem całkowicie z uczelni. _Bez sensu_, stwierdził, _na niczym się nie skupi_ę_. Muszę mu to oddać albo wyjdę z siebie._

Pamiętał, że Nnoitra mówił coś o Yumisawie. Nie miał pojęcia, czy ten trop był dobry, a tym bardziej, czy go tam znajdzie, nawet jeśli trop nie mylił. Skoro te parę dni temu znalazł go w Minamikawase, równie dobrze mógł dzisiaj skończyć w Kinogayi czy Sakurabashi. Grimmjow był nieprzewidywalnym skurwysynem, dlatego nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby zobaczył go chociażby pod swoim domem.

Zamiast szukać Grimmjowa, Ichigo udał się do domu i przeleżał resztę dnia w swoim pokoju, nie przejmując się wściekłą Yuzu, która specjalnie dla niego ugotowała jego ulubione danie. Karin jak zwykle miała brata gdzieś, a Isshin zniknął gdzieś między propozycją wyjścia na piwo z Ryukenem a realizacją jej. Ichigo w ogóle nie wiedział, czy starszy Ishida nie miał zamiaru czegoś zrobić jego ojcu, ale wolał do wieczora zostać, a potem w końcu wyjść na _polowanie._

Przed ponownym opuszczeniem swojego domostwa - Yuzu nocowała u koleżanki, nie miał pewności co do Karin, ale miał nadzieję, że nie była znowu u tego Toshiro - poszedł na szybko do łazienki, obmyć twarz zimną wodą. Miał nadzieję, że razem z potem zmyje z siebie wątpliwości, które nie opuszczały go aż do teraz, ale wzrok złotych oczu z lustra mu ją odebrał. Ledwo się powstrzymał przed roztrzaskaniem go na tak małe kawałeczki, że nawet te oczy nie mogłyby więcej się w nich ukazać. Zamiast tego zacisnął mocno pięści i ruszył w mrok ulicy, wypatrując dzisiejszej _ofiary_. Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby po drugiej stronie mostu prowadzącego do Kasazaki nie spotkał Nnoitry.

* * *

Grimmjow w pewien sposób był zdruzgotany - nie mając przy sobie identyfikatora, nie miał tak naprawdę prawa dalej uczestniczyć w Bleachu. Co nie znaczy, że tego nie zignorował, po pięciu dniach w końcu wychodząc ze swojego mieszkania. Praktycznie od razu - co za wyczucie czasu! - napotkał jaką płotkę, którą pobił do nieprzytomności jedną ręką. Powoli zaczynał się załamywać spadającym poziomem tej gry; jak ktoś taki mógł należeć do Arrancarów? Do tego z numerem piętnastym? Grimmjow szybko przestał się tym przejmować. W końcu za niego też mu zapłacą.

Już myślał, że nic go nie zaskoczy. A tu proszę - Kurosaki Isshin praktycznie na granicy Kitakawase i Yumisawy! Życie chciało mu chyba dobitnie pokazać, że go nie lubi. Albo porobić sobie z niego jaja. Oczywiście obie opcje były równie prawdopodobne, jednak nie chciał ich sprawdzać na własnej skórze, póki nie zobaczył gówniarza zakradającego się na niego. Z nożem. _No po prostu, no kurwa, no nie._

- Hej, doktorku! - Isshin od razu skierował wzrok w jego stronę. Wyglądał na tak zaskoczonego, że Grimmjow poczuł się nie na miejscu. - Wróćże do domu, co? Co ty w ogóle robisz na ulicy o tej porze?

Chwilę patrzyli na siebie, zupełnie nic nie mówiąc, nawet ten dzieciak się zmył. A potem Isshin wybuchł śmiechem, który Grimmjow kojarzył z każdym swoim wypadem na piwo. Starszy Kurosaki się najzwyczajniej na świecie najebał.

- Ja pierdolę - warknął pod nosem, podbiegając do niego w ostatniej chwili, zanim zapoznał się z pękną, ale bezwzględną kobietą zwaną ziemią bliżej niż musiał. Podtrzymał go w pionie, rozglądając się dookoła w poszukiwaniu potencjalnego niebezpieczeństwa, a gdy go nie znalazł, założył sobie jego ramię na barki i zaczął prowadzić w odpowiednim kierunku. _Powinni mi dać pokojowego nobla za nierozpierdolenie mu łba o chodnik._

To była naprawdę męczarnia. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że kolejne piętnaście minut będzie niemalże ciągnął sobie około dwustukilogramowe cielsko przez pół miasta, bo Isshin nie wykazywał chęci współpracy. Do tego zaczął mu się drzeć do ucha, jak to on kocha jakiegoś Ryukena, jakąś Masaki, że Ichigo nie może żyć bez Grimmjowa i inne wyssane z dupy brednie. Nawet powiedział, że Ichigo w wieku dziesięciu lat wciąż moczył łóżko i to było _urocze._ Z której strony bachor sikający we śnie jest uroczy?

Co dziwne, nikogo nie spotkał po drodze, a przecież jeszcze nie zostało tak mało uczestników, że na nikogo nie natrafił. Może po prostu skupili się w innej części Karakury? Przecież nie raz było tak, że ci silniejsi walczyli ze sobą, a reszta tworzyła wokół nich _arenę _i tylko się temu przyglądała. Westchnął, zmęczony pomaganiem Isshinowi nie zaliczyć poziomu. Już nawet się nie darł. Zaczął płakać, bo Yuzu jest taka piękna, a Karin taka dorosła i och, co on zrobi, jak kolejne najważniejsze kobiety w jego życiu go opuszczą? Zasmarkał mu przy tym kurtkę, wywołując na twarzy Grimmjowa grymas wielkiego obrzydzenia. Zaliczył już sytuacje, kiedy ktoś go obrzygał albo obryzgał krwią, ale smarków nie mógł przeboleć. To było ponad jego limit tolerancji._  
_

- Ale wiesz. Grimm. Wiesz co. - Isshin zaczął mówić nie dość, że krótkimi zdaniami, wręcz złożonymi z jednego czy dwóch wyrazów, to do tego stwierdzeniami, chociaż chciał go chyba o coś zapytać. - Ale Grimmdźoł. Ichi serio... Ale mówię do ciebie. Słuchasz mnie.

- Słucham - odwarknął, ale Isshin się tym nie przejmował. Wolał dalej smarkać mu w rękaw i próbować się wysłowić.

- Ichi serio. Serio. Za tobą tęskni. Wiesz. Nie wiesz. Teraz już wiesz. Raz nawet... Ej, ale słuchasz mnie.

- Słucham, słucham, ciągle słucham, więc możesz mówić do woli, doktorku - jęknął w końcu.

- Raz nawet powiedział twoje imię przez sen, wiesz? - Isshin nagle jakby spoważniał i - co dziwniejsze - odzyskał zdolność normalnego mówienia rozbudowanymi zdaniami, a nawet pytaniami! Grimmjow przez chwilę myślał nad odpowiedzią, ale zauważył pewną rzecz.

- Czy ty siedzisz w pokoju swojego dorosłego syna, kiedy śpi? Fu, człowieku, jesteś obrzydliwy.

Isshin więcej się nie odezwał, chociaż Grimmjow miał wrażenie, że będzie chciał ciągnąć ten temat. Zerknął tylko na niego w nieodpowiedniej chwili i patrzył, jak zawartość żołądka lekarza trafia na jego spodnie.

- Jezu, kurwa, czemu?

* * *

Cudem, dosłownie cudem doszli - raczej Grimmjow doszedł, wlokąc za sobą zarzyganego Isshina - do Kasazaki. Grimmjow już nawet nie reagował na ciągłe "ej, ale wiesz co?" drugiego mężczyzny, modląc się o cierpliwość. I brak węchu. Jezu, jak te rzygi jebały. Miał ochotę ściągnąć te spodnie i iść w samych gaciach, nieważne, że nie wiadomo jacy zwyrodnialcy się tu kręcą. Przynajmniej uwolniłby się od tego swądu.

Z daleka dostrzegł przed mostem jakąś pomarańczową plamę, coś jakby znajomą czuprynę, aż zaniemówił. Deja vu. A potem zobaczył Nnoitrę - nie pomyliłby go z nikim innym; nikt aż tak nie przypominał chodzącej białej kłody - który trzymał w dłoni coś błyszczącego i tym czymś machał w odskakującego... Ichigo?

- Jasna kurwa!

Odłożył Isshina w miejscu, w którym stali - na tyle daleko, by Nnoitra nie mógł go dostrzec i wykorzystać przeciwko nim, ale na tyle blisko, by Grimmjow mógł obserwować jego stan - i ruszył sprintem w ich stronę. Nnoitra zdążył zranić Ichigo w ramię i porozcinać mu trochę ciuchy, ale nic poważnego się nie stało. Żaden z nich go nie zauważył, a nawet jeśli, byli zbyt zajęci odskakiwaniem i doskakiwaniem, by jakoś zareagować na jego obecność. Będąc w odpowiedniej odległości, krzyknął:

- Piątka, orientuj się!

Po czym jego pięść namiętnie przywitała wątrobę Nnoitry. Gdyby chuj nie był taki wielki, pewnie dostałby w szczękę, ale to uderzenie wystarczyło, by zachwiał się i skulił, jęcząc z nagłego bólu. Grimmjow miał zamiar wykorzystać tę okazję i umożliwić temu idiocie ucieczkę.

- Bierz stamtąd - wskazał na leżącego na ziemi Isshina - swojego ojczulka i wypierdalaj stąd - warknął, nie patrząc na całkowicie zszokowanego Ichigo. Patrzył natomiast na Nnoitrę. - Muszę się z nim rozliczyć.

Ale Ichigo ani ruszył, sięgnął tylko do kieszeni, ale zaraz wyjął rękę z powrotem i zamachnął się w rozbiegu, uderzając w skroń zgiętego wpół Nnoitrę. Ten padł w końcu na ziemię, ciągle przytomny, ale nieźle zamroczony, a Ichigo strząsnął rękę, sycząc.

- Kiedy indziej - odparł, biegnąc truchtem do ojca. Pomógł mu wstać i, tak samo jak Grimmjow wcześniej, założył sobie jego rękę na barki, wracając do gapiącego się na niego Grimmjowa. Westchnął. - Idziesz z nami.

- Bo? - syknął od razu do Ichigo, wcześniej się nad tym nie zastanawiając. Odchrząknął, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że to nawet nie był rozkaz, a bardziej prośba. - Po co?

- Zobaczysz. Po prostu chodź.

Więc poszedł.

* * *

Ichigo nie odezwał się do niego w trakcie drogi ani słowem, do Isshina zresztą też. Grimmjow powoli zaczynał zmieniać zdanie, bo nawet jemu milczący Ichigo wydawał się z deka straszny. Wyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się nad najbardziej spektakularnym i efektownym sposobem zabicia go. Tylko nie wiedział za co. Chciał już zawrócić, powiedzieć "sorki, muszę lecieć, wiesz, domu nie zamknąłem", ale na jego nieszczęście stanęli przed kliniką i Ichigo spojrzał na niego wymownie, jakby czegoś oczekiwał.

- No co?

- Drzwi mi otwórz, geniuszu. - Och. Na to Grimmjow nie wpadł. Otworzył je więc na oścież i poczekał, aż wejdą (pomyłka, Ichigo wtaszczy swojego ojca) do środka, po czym chciał sobie odejść, ale został bestialsko wciągnięty za kołnierz kurtki, drzwi trzasnęły. Ledwo utrzymał pion; w ostatniej chwili zdążył wyrwać się Ichigo, który już szedł na górę.

- O chuj ci chodzi?! - krzyknął do niego, jak się okazało - niepotrzebnie, bo zaraz znowu widział go przed sobą, jak wciska mu w ręce jakieś ciuchy. - A to mi na co?

- Nie mam zamiaru się najebać z gościem, który śmierdzi rzygami - mówiąc to, Ichigo wyglądał, jakby to było jak najbardziej oczywiste. Szkoda, że nie dla Grimmjowa. - Łazienka to drugie drzwi na lewo, umyj się i przebierz przebierz, a brudne ubrania zostaw na pralce.

I już go nie było. Grimmjow nawet nie miał jak zaprotestować, skoro od razu się zmył - pewnie zająć się pijanym i zarzyganym ojcem - ale to nawet lepiej.

Nie chciał protestować i wychodzić z ciepłego, bezpiecznego domu.

* * *

**Jezu, mam coraz większą tendencję spadkową, jeśli chodzi o długość rozdziałów. ;_; Mówiłam, że będzie dobrze, jeśli dobiję do 3k słów, a jest niepełne 2k, porażka. XD No ale przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że kolejny będzie dłuższy, bo Ichigo sobie narucha przypału. c: Ale nic więcej nie mówię!  
****Miło jest mieć świadomość, że moje dziecię ma matkę chrzestną, chociaż ja ją zawsze utożsamiałam tylko z większą ilością prezentów, ale cóż. X'D Ciocia Leukonoe może w zamian zupdate'ować "Pod moim i twoim niebem", taki prezent. X'D**


	5. Stuck inside a circumstance

Grimmjow wychodził z założenia, że nieważne, jakie ciuchy, byleby dało się w nich chodzić i nie wadziły przy ucieczce na przykład. No cóż, niemniej jednak dziwnie było nosić dużo za duże na niego ubrania Isshina - borze szumiący, przecież on prawie pływał w tej koszulce, a malutki nie był - chociaż wiedział, że nie było co liczyć na te Ichigo. Jego klatka piersiowa była mniejsza od Grimmjowa, nogi chudsze i trochę krótsze, ramiona umięśnione, ale nie aż tak, jak jego. W dodatku za każdym razem, kiedy go widział, Ichigo miał na sobie same obcisłe bluzki. Jakoś przeżyje, zwłaszcza, że nie wiedział, czym pachną rzeczy Isshina, ale ów zapach - jakiś kwiatowy, Grimmjow nie znał się na badylach - był przyjemny. Pomyślał, że gdyby miał z czymś go kojarzyć, na pewno postawiłby na _dom._

Siedział w kuchni, a Kurosakiego wciąż nie było. Co on sobie myślał? Zaprasza go do swojego domu na darmowy alkohol (no, samo to, że miał być darmowy, kazało Grimmjowowi nie spuszczać z podejrzliwości) i znika chuj wie gdzie, zostawiając Grimmjowa w niezręcznej sytuacji. Nie, żeby Grimmjow kiedykolwiek czuł się niezręcznie, po prostu wydawało mu się, że powinien się tak czuć w takich chwilach. Nie miał w tym zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia; gdy chciał się narąbać, szedł do Naruki albo gdziekolwiek, byle nie zostawać w Karakurze, i tam poddawał się _terapii alkoholowej._ Najczęściej kończyło to się seksem z jakąś równie naszprycowaną panną - rzadziej panem, ale jeśli był chętny i w jego guście, czemu nie? - w jakichś ciemnych zaułkach. Czasami skutkowało to też bijatyką, rzadko niewszczętą przez samego Grimmjowa, spaniem w śmieciach czy barze, a nawet na izbie wytrzeźwień. Jak tak teraz myślał - rozproszyło go przyjście (w końcu!) Ichigo, ale tylko na chwilę - wiele było sytuacji, które pamiętał po takim wyjściu, ale nie chciał nawet wiedzieć, ile z nich nie pamiętał. Zaskakująco często pił w ciągu ostatnich dziewięciu miesięcy, porównując to do okresu sprzed Bleacha.

Skierował wzrok na Ichigo, ale nie zostało to odwzajemnione. Zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w jego ruchy; postawił na stole parę butelek, potem zaczął się krzątać po pomieszczeniu, jakby czegoś szukał. Znalazł to w szafce w samym rogu po lewej, a _to_ okazało się kieliszkami i szklankami. One także spoczęły na blacie, w nieznacznej odległości od Grimmjowa, Ichigo podszedł jeszcze do lodówki i wyciągnął z niej karton soku, z szafki obok - chipsy. Och.

- Księciunio nie może bez popity? Za delikatne gardziołko? - sarknął w jego stronę. Nawet tym nie zdobył zaszczytu jego spojrzenia, Kurosaki tylko usiadł naprzeciwko niego i odstawił resztę koło wódki.

- Musisz wysilić swój mózg, Grimmjow, chociaż wiem, że po tak długim nieużywaniu go może się to okazać bolesne. Albo nawet bezowocne - usłyszał odpowiedź lekko zakłóconą przez szelest otwieranej paczki. - Nie jadłem cały dzień, jestem kurewsko głodny. - Grimmjow na chwilę przeniósł wzrok na usta Ichigo, kiedy ten wkładał do nich kilka chipsów, jednak zaraz wrócił do parzenia w jego oczy. - Poza tym, nie mam pojęcia, w jakim ty świecie żyjesz, skoro na moim miejscu piłbyś na pusty żołądek, ale ja jestem studentem medycyny i wiem, jakie są tego skutki. Nie mam zamiaru w wieku trzydziestu lat skarżyć się na owrzodzenie żołądka.

Grimmjow skrzywił się, usłyszawszy ostatnie zdanie.

- Człowieku, nie chciałem wykładu. To było ohydne. - Spojrzał przelotnie na opakowanie, w którym ponownie znalazła się ręka drugiego chłopaka, i przełknął ślinę. No cóż. Chyba zostawił część dumy w brudnych spodniach. - Ale możesz się podzielić.

Ichigo najpierw wydawał się zaskoczony, potem chyba przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad tą propozycją. Nie, skurwiel udawał, że nad nią myśli, samemu się opychając. W ogóle, jak to tak? Nie zapytać nawet gościa, czy jest głodny? Skandal! Nie tego oczekiwał po obejrzeniu tych wszystkich seriali!

- Znaj łaskę - rzucił w końcu Ichigo, podsuwając mu chipsy pod nos. Grimmjow wziął całą paczkę i przyjrzał się jej. Bekonowe. _Właśnie zapunktował chłopak,_ stwierdził pomiędzy chrupaniem jednej garści a drugiej. Ichigo w tym czasie wytrzasnął skądś jakiegoś batona i się za niego zabrał. Grimmjow spojrzał na niego w momencie, kiedy oblizywał usta z czekolady; myślał, że umrze. Zakrztusił się dzięki samemu patrzeniu na język przesuwający się po nieco obrzmiałej (dopiero teraz zauważył, że rozciętej) dolnej wardze Kurosakiego. To było niebezpieczne. Cholernie niebezpieczne. Grimmjow musiał od teraz uważać.

Głupio mu było siedzieć w ciszy. Znaczy, bardziej siedzieć w ciszy, kiedy miał towarzystwo. Grimmjow co prawda nie był zwolennikiem paplania wszystkiego, co ślina na język przyniesie, ale z drugiej strony rozmowa nie była czymś zakazanym w jego obecności, a tak właśnie zachowywał się Ichigo; siedział tylko i wpieprzał te głupie batony - nie miał pojęcia, skąd Kurosaki je brał. _Magik, kurwa,_ pomyślał po trzecim - i oblizywał wargi. Grimmjow zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Ichigo przypadkiem nie robił tego specjalnie. Nawet by się tego po nim spodziewał, mimo że znali się nie lepiej niż te babcie, które w autobusach ciągle nadają do siebie, a nie pamiętają nawet swoich imion.

- No... Super impreza. Juhu. - Wyrzucił zwiniętą w pięść dłoń do góry w lichej namiastce entuzjazmu, patrząc Ichigo prosto w oczy. Ten tylko parsknął cicho prosto w sok, ale na szczęście nie opluł się, jak tego pamiętnego dnia, tylko chwilę pokaszlał i otarł się rękawem.

- Lepsza byłaby z Nnoitrą, nie? - podsunął Grimmjowowi, spoglądając na niego znad kartonu. - Zresztą, co to za pytanie, przecież było po was widać, jak bardzo się kochacie - zaśmiał się. Grimmjow prychnął ostrzegawczo niczym rozjuszony kot.

- Żeby zaraz moja pięść nie pokochała twojej twarzy, bo jak ona raz pokocha, będzie kochać długo - syknął, zakładając ręce na piersi. Ichigo tym razem roześmiał się dłużej i głośniej.

- Nazwał cię kochasiem.

- A to moja wina, że ma jakieś odchyły w nie tę stronę, co trzeba?

- No niby nie - zaczął Ichigo ugodowo - ale z drugiej strony mogłeś mu nieświadomie dawać sygnały i sobie chłopaczyna narobił nadziei, i...

- W sumie... to by tłumaczyło, dlaczego zabrał mój identyfikator...

Ichigo drgnął, ale Grimmjow tego nie zauważył albo uznał za niewarte reakcji.

- A co, jeśli teraz z nim siedzi i sobie-

- Nie wkurwiaj mnie, co? - warknął. Nawet jeśli na początku ochoczo przystawał na słowne przekomarzanki, teraz miał serdecznie dość tematu tej pokurwionej, psychopatycznej kłody, a tym bardziej takich obleśnych insynuacji wziętych z dupy. Co za dużo to nie zdrowo, czy jakoś tak. Był tym tak zniesmaczony, że nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na brak standardowego pytania typu "a co to, ten identyfikator?".

Ichigo nic nie mówił, chociaż Grimmjow wiedział, że wiele kosztowało go trzymanie języka za zębami; wystarczyło na niego spojrzeć. Lekko nadął policzki, wciąż się głupkowato uśmiechając. Po chwili wypuścił powietrze z głośnym westchnieniem pełnym rozbawienia i w końcu sięgnął jedną ręką po wódkę, drugą ustawiając kieliszki na środku stołu. A potem po prostu otworzył butelkę.

- Nie! - zawył Grimmjow dziwnym głosem, aż Ichigo podskoczył na krześle. Fartem przy tym nie rozlał. - Coś ty najlepszego zrobił?

- A tobie o co znowu chodzi, pojebie? To nie ja tu jęczę, jakby mnie ktoś posuwał!

- Och, z autopsji wiesz, jakie dźwięki się wydaje, będąc posuwanym? - zarechotał, ale po chwili się zreflektował. - Tatuś cię nie nauczył, jak powinno się otwierać wódkę?

- Co-

- Jesteś do dupy. Nawet pić nie umiesz - westchnął Grimmjow, nie dając mu dokończyć, a tym bardziej nie zważając na powątpiewające spojrzenie Ichigo. Machnął tylko na niego, pośpieszając _procedurę,_ i oparł wygodniej ręce na blacie stołu. Uważnie obserwował, jak zapełnia oba naczynia idealnie równiuteńko. Aż zagwizdał.

- No, panie barmanie, jestem pod wrażeniem. - Ichigo spojrzał mu dumnie w oczy, od razu się prostując. - Ale i tak jesteś do dupy.

Kurosaki skurczył się w sobie, rzucając mu urażone spojrzenie, ale zaraz oboje roześmiali się, dobrą chwilę poświęcając na uspokojenie oddechu. Potem złapali za kieliszki i w szampańskich nastrojach wypili bruderszafta, za nic mając to, że od początku mówią sobie po imieniu.

Zapowiadała się przednia noc.

* * *

- Całowałeś się kiedyś z facetem?

Ichigo nie wierzył, że takie pytanie wydobyło się z jego własnego gardła w tym ferworze rozmów na tematy ważniejsze i mniej ważne, neutralne i typowo prywatne, zarezerwowane tylko dla _przyjaciół_. No kurwa, w ciągu kilku godzin nie wypili nawet jednej całej butelki, a on już zaczynał zachowywać się jakby był pijany. Nie to, żeby miał jakąś niesamowicie mocną głowę, ale takie _faux pas _nigdy nie przytrafiało mu się tak wcześnie. Brakowało jeszcze, żeby wszedł na stół i zaczął tańczyć, co raz wciskając swój tyłek w twarz Grimmjowa. Zdecydowanie wolał nie powtarzać takiego przeżycia. Mizuiro przynajmniej mu tego nie wypominał, co do Grimmjowa miał mieszane odczucia.

Pocieszyło go to, że Grimmjow chyba też miał _lekkie _problemy z zebraniem myśli, bo patrzył na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i otwartymi szeroko ustami. Wyglądał... nadzwyczaj idiotycznie. Czyli w sumie jak zwykle, chociaż nieco zamglone spojrzenie odróżniało jego stan od codzienności.

- Czy to podchwytliwe pytanie? - wydukał w końcu, nie zmieniając miny. Ichigo nie wiedział, czy ma się śmiać właśnie z niej, czy z tej próby myślenia w wykonaniu Grimmjowa.

- A jak sądzisz?

- Tylko Bóg może sądzić! - krzyknął ni z tego ni z owego, praktycznie kładąc się na stole, żeby móc sięgnąć w stronę Ichigo. Szarpnął go lekko za koszulkę, przez co był zmuszony pochylić się w stronę Grimmjowa; zatrzymał się dopiero, kiedy stykali się czubkami nosów. Ichigo przyszło do głowy porównanie, że Grimmjow był rozłożony na blacie jak rozjechany kot na szosie, tylko flaki z niego nie wystawały i wciąż patrzył prawie całkowicie przytomnym wzrokiem prosto w jego oczy. - A przynajmniej mama tak mi mówiła...

Ichigo parsknął, przymykając oczy i bezwiednym ruchem, jakby impulsywnym szarpnięciem, przysuwając się do Grimmjowa jeszcze bardziej. Ich oddechy mieszały się ze sobą, kiedy Ichigo wciąż się śmiał, śmiał się i śmiał, a Grimmjow nie. Grimmjow leżał na stole, rozłożony na nim jak rozjechany kot na szosie, tylko flaki z niego nie wystawały i wciąż patrzył całkowicie przytomnym wzrokiem prosto na powieki Ichigo, i mieszał swój oddech z urywanym oddechem Ichigo, i tylko na chwilę zerknął na otwarte w śmiechu usta Ichigo, i widział zmianę w Ichigo, tak widoczną, kiedy pogłos śmiechu już zaniknął w kuchni, kiedy Ichigo zamknął pozbawione śmiechu usta, kiedy Ichigo też spojrzał na usta Grimmjowa, kiedy lekki, różany rumieniec wstąpił na jego policzki i - czego nie mógł już zauważyć - na kark. Wtedy po prostu przesunął językiem po rozcięciu na dolnej wardze Ichigo i zamarł w oczekiwaniu na dalszy ruch Ichigo. Bo Ichigo musiał teraz zrobić krok. Jak w tańcu. Krok robi Grimmjow, krok musi zrobić Ichigo, inaczej nic z tego nie będzie, wypadną z rytmu, koniec. A Grimmjow akurat miał ochotę potańczyć z Kurosakim.

Zamiast tego zobaczył, jak Ichigo zrywa się z krzesła i szybko wychodzi z pomieszczenia (Grimmjow pokusiłby się nawet o stwierdzenie, że wybiega), następnie skręca w stronę łazienki - Grimmjow zapamiętał jej położenie - i znika. I czekał. A doczekał się odgłosów rzygania.

- No chyba, kurwa, nie...

A jednak.

* * *

Grimmjow wypił jeszcze dwa kieliszki, gdy Ichigo wciąż nie wracał. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że może zasnął z głową w kiblu, ale jakoś się tym nie przejął po reakcji Kurosakiego na jego zachowanie. Po prostu nie wierzył. Ichigo był nieprzewidywalny do granic i Grimmjow zaczął się zastanawiać, czy znajomość z nim nie potoczy się najgorszym możliwym scenariuszem.

Pokonawszy połowę dystansu między kuchnią a łazienką, pomyślał nawet, że przydałoby się wziąć Ichigo szklankę wody, albo najlepiej herbatę - te wszystkie seriale o wspaniałej rodzince przynajmniej przekazywały mu podstawowe zasady i rady odnośnie życia - uznał to jednak za dobry rewanż. Cóż. Grimmjow nigdy nie wiedział, na kiedy przełożyć swoje urazy i być tym _dobrym._ Zawsze uważał bycie tym złym i wrednym za ciekawsze.

Tylko trochę się pomylił z tamtymi przypuszczeniami. Ichigo owszem, miał głowę w kiblu, ale cały czas wyglądał, jakby miał rzygać. Grimmjow skrzywił się.

- Aż tak obrzydził cię taki szczegół? - mruknął, patrząc z góry na pomarańczowy łeb tulący się do zimnego sedesu. Taksował całe jego zwinięte ciało spojrzeniem, z góry na dół i z powrotem, póki nie zauważył dwóch łańcuszków wystających spod bluzki Ichigo. Nic dziwnego, że nie dostrzegł ich wcześniej, akurat na ten wieczór Ichigo wybrał sobie ubrania jak najbardziej zakrywające wszystko, co możliwe.

Ichigo był chyba wymęczony, bo zignorował cholernie zimne palce Grimmjowa na swoim karku. Grimmjow zauważył ten chłód właśnie przez konfrontację z gorącą skórą Kurosakiego; nienaturalnie wręcz gorącą, ale z drugiej strony to on mógł mieć zawsze zimne dłonie. Na trzeźwo nigdy nie miał aż tyle kontaktu fizycznego z drugą osobą, a podczas walki się przecież nie liczy, podczas walki człowiek nagrzewa się szybciej niż zadaje pierwszy cios, zwłaszcza Grimmjow. Dlatego też chwilę zabawił na karku Ichigo, jeżąc krótkie włosy, zostawiając niewidoczne ślady na śniadej skórze, zliczając pieprzyki na jego szyi. Dopiero po chwili znów wrócił do łańcuszków i wyciągnął je spod materiału koszulki Ichigo. I zmartwiał na chwilę.

Sześć i F były na tym samym poziomie. Może dlatego dzisiaj miał wrażenie, że są do siebie podobni.

Ichigo wciąż nie otwierał oczu; jego oddech był regularny i głęboki, dlatego Grimmjow wiedział, że zasnął. Nie próbując nawet być delikatnym, zdjął z szyi Kurosakiego jeden z łańcuszków - Bóg jeden wie, jak się powstrzymał przez wzięciem drugiego. Podrzuciwszy go sobie w dłoni, rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu; jego ubrania leżały na kaloryferze, teraz już uprane, czyściutkie i suche, i do Grimmjowa doszło, co tak długo zajęło mu przyjście te dwie godziny wcześniej. Pokusiłby się o stwierdzenie, że to było... _miłe._ Gdyby skurwysyn nie miał jego identyfikatora.

- A idź pan w pizdu, panie Kurosaki - warknął, sięgając po własne ciuchy z zamiarem przebrania się w nie. Wszystko poszłoby sprawnie i gładko, gdyby znów nie tonął w koszulce Isshina, gdy próbował ją zdjąć.

Zostawił Ichigo w łazience. Nie miał ani obowiązku, ani zamiaru robić za niańkę; wystarczająco już był nabuzowany. Na początku chciał po prostu wyjść, nie zostawiając żadnej wiadomości czy czegoś w tym stylu, ale uświadomił sobie, że wtedy byłoby całkiem duże prawdopodobieństwo spotkać Nnoitrę. A tego nie chciał, zdecydowanie nie dopisywał mu humor, chociaż początek był taki świetny. Tak. Był świetny, bo był sztuczny.

Wrócił do kuchni, złapał za niedokończoną paczkę kolejnych chipsów - tym razem paprykowe, jakoś nie pałał do nich miłością - i prawie od razu odnalazł pokój gościnny, w którym kilka dni temu został zakwaterowany, co jedynie mgliście pamiętał. Za to zapadło mu w pamięć rozmieszczenie pokoi, kiedy rankiem tamtego dnia wymykał się bezszelestnie z ciepłej, domowej ostoi. Rzucił się na łóżko, które skrzypnęło wymownie pod jego ciężarem; przez chwilę nie robił nic, ale po jakichś dwóch minutach kompletnej, ogłuszającej, dominującej nad wszystkimi zmysłami ciszy wyjął z kieszeni łańcuszek i zaczął wpatrywać się w zawieszkę w kształcie gotyckiej litery F.

- Mogę zmarnować na ciebie trochę czasu, skoro chcesz się bawić w kotka i myszkę, Shinigami.

* * *

**Rozdział podyktowany chęcią nieslashowania jeszcze _tak bardzo _i zupełnie przeciwnym pragnieniem. ****(≧****ω**≦)  
**To najdłuższy tekst, jaki napisałam w życiu, serio. XD' Nie jest dłuższy od poprzedniego o więcej niż czterysta słów, ale to wciąż jakiś progres. c':  
Zdecydowanie lepiej wychodzi mi pisanie czegoś takiego niż żywiołowej akcji, której próbowałam się na początku podjąć, dlatego nie zdziwię się, jeśli Bleach tak ****naprawdę będzie tylko tłem. XD'  
****Miałam skończyć go pisać w piątek, ale przyszły soczewki i latałam podjarana po całym domu, nie mogłam się na niczym skupić. XD' W sobotę i niedzielę nie było mnie w domu, a wczoraj już się za to zabrałam i dupa, bo coś oczywiście musiało się zepsuć i odebrać mi chęci do pisania. ;; Tak więc daję go dzisiaj, trochę dużo czasu minęło od ostatniego rozdziału, jednak trzeba mi to wybaczyć. ^^''  
****Jeśli wszystko pójdzie po mojej myśli, kolejny wrzucę na urodziny Grimma, ale nic nie obiecuję. ********(≧****ω**≦)


End file.
